


Grateful For Everything:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Pono Kaulike (Justice for All) Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cigars, Consensual, Daughters, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, Family, Fishing, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Ratings:R, Recovery, Resorts, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Spear Fishing, Spears, Team, Team as Family, Vacation, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny found that he was very lucky to have friends, like the ones that he has, Ever since he came home from Colombia, They were checking in on him, & making sure that he is doing well, & adjusting to coming back, When he is semi-recovered, He returns the favor tenfold, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments, Read my other ones, If you have a chance!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny found that he was very lucky to have friends, like the ones that he has, Ever since he came home from Colombia, They were checking in on him, & making sure that he is doing well, & adjusting to coming back, When he is semi-recovered, He returns the favor tenfold, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments, Read my other ones, If you have a chance!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams found that he is lucky to have the friends, like the ones he has, cause they care about him so much, that they checked on him, when he is recovering from his ordeal in Colombia, & he didn't want to deal with anything, except feeling better, & recover, cause he knew that his ohana will need him so much, He **_is_** not gonna let them down, He was excited about going back to HQ, the next day, He missed doing the job,  & he missed his love ones, while he was gone.

 

It was a horrible experience, one that he would never want to go through again, But, He survived the physical, & the emotional aspects of it, that is due to his friends, & love ones. He never forgets something like that, so he decided to make sure that everyone is getting treated like kings, & queen by him. He started with Officer Kono Kalakaua, & leaves a I.O.U. for her, The Former Surfer was confused, for a second, & then smiles at Danny in her doorway, leaning against it, saying this to her, as a response to it.

 

"I figure it's time that you get out of the house, I know it's a bummer that Adam is gone most of the time, I know he loves you too, So, The next trip that he takes, You & me, Sushi, & Junk food, What do you say ?", The Beautiful Native said, "You are on, Williams, You are the best ever, when I need a pick me up", she kisses her cheek, & thanks him, He made sure to have some of the triple chocolate chip cookies on hand in the break room for her, when she takes a break from her paperwork, & relaxes, so her day won't be come ruined.

 

He made sure that the coffee was refilled, & took out a plate of Grace's specialty cookies, guaranteed to cure any moods or ills, He also wanted to make sure that he has what he wants to give to Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, all set. He already hooked Lou up with some high quality cigars, & made sure that he will have a great time at the **_Arnold Palmer Training Golf Camp_** , when they take their next clump of vacation time, The Big Man deserves it, for being there for him, along with the rest of their ohana, & he wants to show that he is grateful that he is there for Steve, when he couldn't be. The Loudmouth Detective went to find the computer genius, & smiled, when he found him at the smart table.

 

"Chin, I am glad to find you here, I wanted to thank you for Colombia, So, I booked us on charter, so we can catch some fish, I want to learn how to do spear fishing, & I thought you would be the excellent person to show me how, Steve said, "It's an amazing experience", "So I would want to learn, & I booked with the top of the line company, So don't make any plans, except bring your favorite type of beer, okay ?", Chin smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danny, I think we both need this trip", & then Danny went back into his office, where he worked for awhile.

 

Captain Lou Grover found the gift that Danny had left for him, & he went to the loudmouth detective, & said, "Hey, Danny, Man, I don't know what to say, Thank you for this, I really do appreciate it", Danny smiled, as he waved a dismissive hand, "You don't have to say a word, I appreciate everything that you have done, Also making sure that Steve stays safe out in the field with you, So, The least, I could do, is to treat you to something nice". They "bro" hugged, & the blond told his friend, "Tell everyone, I will be getting lunch, so don't go out, okay ?", The Former SWAT Commander said with a nod, & said, "You got it, Danny", & he left Danny to his paperwork.

 

After awhile, Danny took half of the paperwork back to his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & put on his desk, & picked up the last half, "Thanks, Danno, You are a God", Danny smiled & said, "I know, I also know that Denning could be a ballbreaker, if you don't finish it", He sat down, & said with smirk, "Baby, I booked us a spot at the local resort, I was thinking massages, pampering, swimming, Mmmm, maybe swimming naked or with speedos ?", Steve growled pleasurably in response, "You **_are not_** playing fair, Danno", as he imagined Danny in practically nothing, or in speedos. "I am sorry, Babe, But I play to win", He kissed him on the lips,  & said, "I will see you at lunch", & left to finish his share of the paperwork, & leave Steve to focus on his.

 

Danny left for the burger place, that they all love going to, & he got their favorites, When they were gonna go for their money, Danny stopped them, by putting a hand up to pause them, "It's on me, Enjoy, I am very grateful for everything that you had done for me, I am so lucky to have you in my life", The Four Members looked at each other, & then at the blond, "We are lucky the ones", they said in unison, & the bullpen was filled with animated fun, laughter, & love, as they ate their lunch, & talked among themselves, & talked about nothing in particular.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
